inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wakamiya Tsubaki
Wakamiya Tsubaki (若宮椿) (Dub Name: Trista West) is one of the main characters in Inazuma Eleven. She originally served as a Midfielder for Teikoku and now plays on Raimon in the same position. Profile Inazuma Eleven *"The ever quiet yet talented Midfielder who's known to get pretty angry." (Tsukumo Form) *"A mysterious Midfielder but his skills are top-notched." (Teikoku Form) *"Teikoku's sole but skilled female player. Watch it, she get's mad easily." Background Tsubaki lived most of her childhood in America. Born with a chronic disease, she had an abusive father and a ignorant mother. She was also bullied a lot throughout elementary school. That was until meeting Ichinose and his friends - Aki, Domon and Nishigaki. One day at home a fire started that caused a accident. Tsubaki and her mother were rescued but her father's body disappeared in the accident thus was presumed dead. Later when they were discharged from the hospital, the bond between her and her mother began to be reunified. However it was short-lived after they decided to move to Japan, which they got involved in a plane crash on the final stretch that eventually lead her mother to her death. She was then proclaimed an orphan and was taken to the Sun Garden orphanage where she befriended Hiroto. Unfortunately Kageyama soon stepped in and requested her adoption. She had lost contact with everyone she'd met ever since. Appearance Tsubaki has pale skin, shoulder blade length dark lavender hair with cerulean highlights and amethyst eyes. Her usual hairstyle includes a low left ponytail tied by a tangerine ribbon. For casual clothing she wears a yellow tank top, a floral designed, long-sleeved red cardigan with a pink outline, mint green three quarter shorts and purple and white sneakers. She wears the same Soccer uniform as everyone else does in either team; the sole difference is wearing a black compression shirt under her jersey shirt and a fingerless, purple and black stripped left arm glove. When disguised as Tsukumo is different – her hair is shorter and spikier with a right ponytail that is tied by a red and white beaded hair tie. As a boy, Tsubaki wears a set of constriction bandages to bind her chest, a black and white striped shirt, a blue left wrist band over another set of bandages wrapped around her lower arm, torn denim shorts and black trainers. Even if disguised as a boy Tsubaki still wears the Soccer uniform but in comparison to her normal form she keeps both bandage sets and the wrist band. Personality A quiet girl who has a habit of getting angry most of the time. Despite that, she's friendly and looks out for others before herself. She will occasionally act stubborn and not think straight. When her mind is set on something like a goal, she'll do whatever it takes to achieve it and completely ignore anyone who tries to talk her out of it. She absolutely hates being a burden to her friends and teammates so she does anything to not place such related issues on them that causes her to be one. Overall she's mostly level-headed and determined to stay happy in spite of her distant exterior. Plot Currently being revised. Hissatsu *'OF Starlight Buster' *'OF Crimson Blossoms' Banned *'OF Death Phantom' *'OF Tenkai no Tenshi' *'OF Moonlight Gate' *'SH Fire Wing' w/Gouenji *'SH Penguin Boost' w/Sakuma *'SH Diamond Sword' w/Fubuki *'SH Mugen no Yume' w/Touko and Rika *'SH Suisei no Konran' w/Hiroto Relationships Kageyama Reiji – Foster Father Ichinose Kazuya – Childhood Friends Afuro Terumi – Enemy (You'll see why Tsubaki calls him her enemy as the plot develops) Zaizen Touko – Best Friend Fubuki Shirou – Brother (Even though they're not related, Tsubaki considers him as her brother) Urabe Rika – Rival (In Rika's perspective anyways *cough*self-proclaimed*cough* ^_^;) Kiyama Hiroto – Childhood Friends Quotes Currently being revised. Trivia *Tsubaki's name translates to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Camellia camellia]. It refers to a scentless flower of the same name that blooms in solitude. When the petals fall, a tragedy often occurs. This is probably what inspired her dark past. *Ironically her dubbed actress, Monica Rial who voiced the character Tsubaki Nakatsukasa in the anime Soul Eater also has the same name which could be another inspiration. *In the dubbed version of the anime one of the managers of Inazuma Japan, Kudou Fuyuka's name is Camellia. It could have a similar meaning to Tsubaki's name depending on various sources. *Tsubaki's disease is of unknown origin. In other words, it's completely fanmade. *Her disguised name Tsukumo is inspired by Tsukumo Murasame, a character from the shonen-ai anime Betrayal Knows My Name. *After the plane crash, Tsubaki received a permanent scar on her left wrist. Since then she is always seen hiding it. *Her seiyuu, Saori Hayami is known for doing many anime and game characters such as Ikaros in Heaven's Lost Property, Saki Morimi in Eden of the East, Leia Rolando in Tales of Xillia and its sequel and Wako Agemaki in Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto. *Tsubaki's birthday is actually six days before the creator's own. *Her dubbed surname West is a pun referencing she's from overseas when in reality America's north-east of Japan and not west. *Tsubaki is one of the few characters in Inazuma Eleven to have a forbidden hissatsu. The only other two mentioned are Sakuma Jirou and Genda Koujirou. *Since her other nationality is American, Tsubaki can speak English fluently. *She has mixed feelings about certain people meaning she'll address those she has a closer relationship with by their first names in placement of their surnames. Gallery This is a section for all the fanart I requested from various other users on this wiki. The most common users I will be asking for requests are Kotoni~x, Hungry4ramen and Memoyakio. Sometimes I will ask for commissions but they will be done mostly on DeviantArt then again, I will put them here every now and then when I feel like it. I don't own any of the fanart. All rights belong to their respective owners. RQMaki.png|Tsubaki in Teikoku with Genda and Sakuma Tsubaki_in_Teikoku_uni.jpg|Tsubaki in her school uniform (Teikoku version) Signature This fanmade character is created by yours truly so please don't take the character without asking permission first! Category:Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Midfielder Category:Wood Element Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Protagonists Category:2nd Year Category:Teikoku Category:Raimon